The present invention relates to a vacuum-fluorescent display for presenting alphanumeric characters, comprising a cathode, a control grid, and a substrate for a fluorescent material in an envelope.
Such a display is shown, for example, in DE-AS No. 20 61 187, where the individual parts, such as the control grid or the cathode, are built up one after the other on a base plate. Each part must be precisely positioned--a method which is very expensive, particularly if different arrangements are involved.